


I'm a little monster

by lucyn67



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Abuse, Animal Transformation, Awakening, Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Dark Magic, Eyes, F/F, Gore, Immortals, Implied Relationships, Love, Psychological Torture, Rituals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyn67/pseuds/lucyn67
Summary: She dragged her legs along the dark blue wall; and her eyes never left the scrawl of black fabric strewn across the pale skin. There was no haste in her broken crawl, as she licked her lips free from the slimy anticipation. Her legs stretched to several thin and taut pin pricks, while her smile grew wider and wider for all those curled fangs. Eight pupils reflected the tired moonlight and its cold gaze, as the black, leathery mass shifted to cage the tiny body. Inky blood seeped into the scarlet carpet, as she placed a chaste kiss on to the cold lips below. She drew back, but Seulgi didn’t expect the icy fingers to keep her in place.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	I'm a little monster

Sharp-cut, slanted figures rested on the marble in front of them. They didn’t seem to notice the bitter wind rush through their hair and stir the plants that spilt out from the cracked stone. The whole room bathed in an intense aqua, with coloured rays dawning from the coloured panes that made up the centred section of wall; pinks, yellows and blues made up the symmetric floral designs. 

They sat lazily on the wide stairs, surrounded by the dust and sand that carpeted the floor. Their eyes didn’t even flutter as sign of waking when the halls wailed echos of whispers. The taller one was the first to lift herself up, the crunching of her joints illuminating the now silent indoors. The other, daintily rested in her own folded arms, moved to stand. Her mid-back led the movement, like a string was attached to her spine. The taller extended her ring covered hand, and the shorter placed her spiny fingers in it. The light drew back, their features and contours darkening. They both turned to their own shadows as the glass continued to merge darker and darker. There was no definition of their bodies in the pitch black, but their gleaming pupils, those hungry eyes. 

Those eyes had never slept, and wouldn't ever sleep.

~

Irene had never been in love. She didn't believe in such trivial thoughts.  She became the envy of every being. She was the the definition of perfection. As men would fall to her feet in infatuation, women would fall in merciful cries. The one thing she loved more than her own beauty, was beauty itself. Everything that was beautiful, she had claim over. And as soon as she claimed everything within her human reach, she extended her arms to the inhuman. 

Seulgi snatched her desperate little wrists, and drooled over the thought of her flesh. Desperate, needing; the prime cut. But as Seulgi went to retrieve her dinner, she felt her blood weigh down, and her muscles twitch from the energy the little girl radiated. Seulgi felt her measly blood pool below her, but it burned too cold to have ever died. She knew that the soul was like hers. So torn by greed and fantasy, that it had stretched reality. She had found the being that could rival her.

Both of them couldn't destroy the shadow they found in each other.

~

"Seulgi," Irene whispered, "Do you feel it?"

"Of course. We have waited long to be re-awoken."

"It courses through my veins, like lightning. I'm so _hungry,_ Seulgi."

"We will have plenty to eat our fill. Be patient, Irene." Seulgi breathed, as the cold autumn musk rushed into her sensitive lungs. Her senses tingled in response to the forgotten environment. Irene kissed her defined collarbones gently.

"When will that be, my love?"

"As soon as the sun goes to sleep," Seulgi raked her hand through Irene's damp locks. But she had to find the best meal for her other, she'd never feed the tainted and bitter to Irene. "We hunt where unsuspecting minds go mad to the unknown."

_In_ _darkness._

**Author's Note:**

> you know this is the best sub unit to ever exist
> 
> this will be short, but a strong piece of writing. Less than 30,000 words. I have worked on this for the past 2 days straight. Will be low-key (high-key?) scary. Direct inspiration from their 'Monster' M/V. 
> 
> WARNING ---> this will have extremely strong depictions of violence, gore, sexual interactions/abuse, and flesh-eating (and more). And no, this is not a real life representation of any real-life person/s. Please enjoy otherwise.
> 
> please drop any opinions or speculations in the comments :)
> 
> -Lucy


End file.
